


Here With You

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, pro teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Andrew and Neil sleep together after being apart for far too long





	Here With You

The line between consciousness and un is blurry. Clean sheets caress skin, Andrew has bought 1500 thread count, black, and they’re the softest Neil’s ever slept in. He only changed into Andrew’s sweats after the shower, and the fuzzy blanket clings to him as he rolls around a bit. Everything is suffocatingly warm, his veins tied up and his blood slowed, his heart steady in his chest.

Andrew is beside him in a white t shirt and boxers, his face still and peaceful with sleep. Neil tries not to look at him because if he does he won’t sleep. He’ll stare.

Andrew makes a soft groaning noise and turns on his side towards him. “ _C’mere_.”

Neil scoots over until his chest is against Andrew’s, their legs tangled, his nose to Andrew’s throat, his smile too. Andrew wraps his arms around him without opening his eyes, not that Neil can see anyway. He’s busy nosing the underside of his jaw, pressing sweet little kisses to his skin. He can’t catch his breath like this, Andrew’s heartbeat pressed against his, Andrew’s scent all around him. He smells as good as he always has. Clean and sweet and a little smoky (even now that he’s quit). He smells like home and Neil can’t stop smiling because he feels like he swallowed the sun.

“Missed this,” he murmurs.

Neil’s flight came in yesterday afternoon. Andrew picked him up from LaGuardia and there had been a not-dramatic reunion for Neil and the cats. Everything fell into sync so easily here, it would when Neil got the chance to be traded too. Soon. Andrew promised him. Andrew didn’t break his promises.

“Mmhm,” Andrew hums, pressing his lips to Neil’s hair. “Me too.”

Neil smiles still and he lets himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I love every single one of you, thank you for reading my work, for kudos and for comments. You all make my day, everyday and I appreciate you. I hope you have a wonderful holiday!!


End file.
